The Nest
The Nest is the drow capital of Ravenguard Kingdom. It is also known as The City of the Dead due to its utilization of undead in both its workforce and army. Layout There are two levels: the surface level and underground level. The underground level is where the majority of the population resides, located several miles underground. Access to the heart of the capital is found on the surface level. Travelers can travel to the underground level through a enormous, magic spire that acts as a magical gateway between the two locations. It teleports travelers to the undeground level where the exit point is another magic spire located in the middle of the Crystal Bazaar, the city's trade district. Both magic spires are guarded by Gate Keepers, and foreign travelers coming from the surface level must get checked in through customs to document their arrival and check any incoming goods before they are given permission to use the magic spire to travel to the underground level. The heart of the capital is also accessible through subterranean tunnels which are also guarded to keep threats and enemies out and to keep criminals and runaway slaves from escaping. Locations The surface level of The Nest consists of: The Magic Spire A gigantic, magical teleportation building made out of black stone with its center acting as a gateway that connects it to the underground, magical spire located in the city's Crystal Bazaar. Once travelers check in through customs and gain permission to enter the underground level, travelers merely need to step into the open archway entrance of the spire and step onto the rune-engraved platform to be teleported underground. Without a proper permit from Customs, the magical spire will not activate or take travelers down to the underground level. Custom Building This is where incoming travelers get documented and their goods checked in before they are given permission to go underground. Without a proper permit, foreign travelers or merchants are unable to use the magical spire. The underground level of The Nest is divided into the following districts: Helvi "Those Above" The grandest part of the city, Helvi is the home of the most powerful noble houses, including House Torrret. The homes of these noble houses are carved out of towering, beautiful and magnificent stalagmites, and sometimes have a dual-purpose of being a fortress. Noble Houses: House Torrret Aledyn "Traders of the Wings" The middle-class and mercantile heart of The Nest. Aledyn is home to well-to-do drow of common standing, as well as a sizable population of wealthy non-drow. Noble Houses: The Crystal Bazaar The never-sleeping trade district of The Nest. It's a high traffic area with a magical spire in the center of the plaza that teleports people between the surface level and underground level of the city, and around key points in the city. This is the exit point for the magic spire located on the surface level. A circle of bare bedrock, it's a crowded area with an untidy array of stalls and hagglers. Doval "Walkers of Silken Weave" A fashionable neighborhood of elegant manor houses, eclectic artisans, and rising socialites, both drow and non-drow. Noble Houses: Common Families: Kilana "People of the Night" A neighborhood of upcoming merchants, lesser tradesfolk, and mercenaries, both drow and non-drow. Noble Houses: Common Families: Wruzolvir "Humble Haven" The district of common families, both drow and non-drow. Common families: Dhaun "Infested" A decrepit slum, home to the lowliest undercreatures of The Nest. The Dhaun is little more than a suffocating cesspit of filth and desperation. It has a small population of less than 200 but the population fluctuates greatly due to frequent outbreaks of disease, internecine strife, capricious noble hunts, escaped slaves, and birthrates. Points of Interest * House Torrret * Jonathan's Hospital Politics Placeholder Society Placeholder Geography Placeholder Ecology Weather The surface level of The Nest is exposed to the elements. The underground level has a moderate to cool temperature and it's safe from the outside elements such as rain and snow. Inhabitants The majority of Ravenguard's populace is made up of chaotic neutral drow and undead but there are non-drow that have gained wealth and a reputation, such as humans and vampires. The drow see themselves above others and, at best, are tolerant of other races but are hostile toward elves. Any elves found here are slaves or runaway slaves trying to escape the city. Minor races, such as kobolds and goblins, also tend to be slaves here.